Seeking spirits
by Kiko cat
Summary: It’s been three years since they last met in battle. Three years since Draco was injured, leaving him paralyzed. Then one day Harry Potter stumbles onto him in a fight, where Draco is held victim. Harry has no choice but to help his old foe.hpxdm


Seeking spirits

Summary: It's been three years since they last met in battle. Three years since Draco was injured, leaving him paralyzed. Then one day Harry Potter stumbles onto him in a fight, where Draco is held victim. Harry has no choice but to help his old foe. What will happen when the two confront each other again? HPXDM

Disclaimer: I don't own the charactors here but i own the plot. If you don't like boyxboy stuff then it's yout chance to back away now.

* * *

_He needed to run away.._. 

Draco Malfoy almost laughed at what he was thinking. In reality, he had not run let alone walked in the past three years.

_Malfoys never run from a fight… _

That was rich coming from him. Draco, hardly been a Malfoy, asked himself if it was time to fight? When was the last time he fought? Losing the ability to walk was defiantly a disadvantage to him, especially since there were people wanting to _hunt_ him down.

Funnily enough he had just realised how vulnerable he was, how scared he had become. There were times in his past starvation and suffering that had felt too much. But now, none of those experiences could have prepared him for what was about to happen. Nothing _ever_ could be compared to this. He could feel the rush of adrenaline pulsate through his veins; words could not describe what he felt. A droplet of sweat ran down his back making him feel cold and faint. Feeling defeated he wanted to close his eyes and let everything come to an end. But the worst was still to come; in that moment harsh reality came crashing down before his eyes. Seconds later, it was a thing of the past.

He was ashamed to admit it but he was scared. Never in the eighteen years of his life was he ever forced to hide in the dark, to wait. When soon all of the pain and abuse would scar his body as bruises and cuts.

Draco would have to cherish the last moments of his skin while it was still unblemished.

_How could I have become so vain? _

From as far back as he could remember his looks got him somewhere. To charm or manipulate someone was easy if one had the right looks and had used the right words. Indeed, he would not have called himself a good person, but did he really deserve such a fate like this? Was he really that bad? He defied both Voldemort and his father; he helped save the world. Was he honestly_ that_ bad?

His eyes narrowed in amusement, he questioned himself about his past actions and decisions. He was going to die after all, no one but a dead man would have ever wondered if he was a good or bad person. Ha, if he weren't in such a bad situation he would have cried. The world he was living in turned against him, that everyday life turned to emptiness. He didn't want to live, but the thought of dying, terrified him.

In his last moments, he had thought up of so many unanswered questions. Where will he end up going? He had often heard of Muggles talking about places called Heaven and Hell. Heaven was the place for souls who had earned their place to rest in peace, however Hell was a place for their souls to be tortured for eternity as a punishment for the wicked sins they had committed in their past lives.

He shivered. If there ever was a place like that, he hoped he wouldn't go there.

_Stop it! You aren't going to die!_

He tried desperately to convince himself he wasn't going to die, but to no avail. His body was shaking dramatically.

If there was God, he hoped that He would deliver him out of this misery

He remembered seeing the face of a woman he had called mother. He could remember her crystal blue eyes, which glimmered in the moon lit night. He could smell the fragrance of the perfume she used, sweet, musty and strong. It could only suit such an ethereal, cold woman.

And all the times at Hogwarts he had annoyed Harry.

Oh God, Potter…

"It's time to come out pussy, where are you pussy?" a voice echoed.

Draco's entire body froze; he stiffened as his head turned. He was trying to control his horror, but only the indescribable images from his very nightmares haunted him.

"Oh God," he lisped. Whoever knew that the Muggles were a dangerous breed? He saw in his minds eye, a shadowy figure walking towards him, a Muggle. They were snarling like animals; their claws ready to strike out at him.

"Look at what the pussy dragged in…" the Muggle grinned exposing his blacken tooth. He whistled, "Left in such a rush didn't you?"

Draco frantically tried to move his wheel chair backwards but he had seemed to have found a dead corner. Behind him lay the rubbish tip; he had a feeling that it was there he was going end up lying in.

"Heh, scared the little freak," He stopped grinning, frowned and spat near Draco, "You should be scared 'cause I'll knock the spunk outta ya"

A man with lank brown hair and hard eyes stepped out from the shadow. Draco only knew him as Bryan. He walked towards him, walked in a way that reminded Draco of a panther. Bryan sneered as he lifted Draco by his shirt, knocking his wheelchair to the ground.

_Please, somebody help me…_

"You're pathetic, you should watch your mouth when you're in this kind of position; and for bad mouthing me you're going to have to pay a price, freak!" Bryan kneed him in the stomach.

Pain shot though Draco's body, leaving his gasping for air.

"You're nothing, nothing at all. I could kill you right now and nobody would care!" Bryan laughed cruelly, his eyes sparked with malice. He threw Draco backwards onto the ground, knowing that he had nowhere to run. Draco desperately tied to pull himself away with his hands, but the grit from the ground and the cruel laughter dismayed him.

_Please… I beg of you… No more… _

"My name…" he finally spat out. His silvery eyes flared with anger as he spoke, "My name is Draco Malfoy! Even if I am a freak, I'm more of a man than you will ever be!"

Bryan's reaction was almost immediate. Draco, having seen Bryan's face became twisted with rage, felt his heart stop.

_Help…_

"You son of a bitch! How dare you mock me!" screamed Bryan. "You're going to pay badly, shame to spoil such a pretty face."

Before Draco could prepare himself, Bryan had swiped him round the face and flung his nimble body against the wall. Flung against a brick wall with a single punch to the stomach. Agonizingly he dragged his body along side the wall, leaving a trail of dark crimson red blood.

"Tut, tut, child! Why waste such a pretty face in the world of men? If you weren't a boy, I would have fucked you up." Bryan mocked as he cocked his head.

_Too bad I'm a boy then you fucker…_

Draco's vision became blurred as he struggled to stay awake, straining his eyes to see that he was laying a pool of blood. He was feeling weak and faint-hearted. However the sheer anger within him was building up, ready to spontaneously explode. Much to the fact that he was still stunned from the swipe to his head, that he felt a foot pressing down on top of him.

"I," he gasped "I..."

Bryan looked down upon Draco, then pulled his battered face close to his. "What you trying to say?" He mocked, "What is your last dying wish?"

Draco snapped. Ever since he had landed in a mess like this he had lost himself. Malfoys had always fought to the bitter end. Without hesitation, he bit Bryan on the nose. Upon releasing Draco, Bryan howled with pain. Draco's job was finished and with this he closed his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bryan screamed with rage and agony. "YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Not even bothering to pick him up he sent a rally of kicks and punches to the barely conscious boy. Draco tried to shield himself but the punches and kicks became furious. He cried at a blow to his stomach. Pain spread to his limbs like wild fire, blood spluttered out from his pale mouth. He knew there was no point yelling, no one would be there. He saw his life flash before his eyes, his soul on the point of Heaven and Earth. His life extinguished life a flame on a candle sick.

Everything became suddenly went black. He felt no more. Only the clatter of running feet and angry voices echoed in the air. Even the pain eventually left him.

_So I behold my visions on the ground no longer radiant, an ignoble heap of broken, glimmering glass. _

_And so, unlit even by hope or faith, my dragging steps force me forever through the passing days._

_Tiring away…_

"Draco!"

* * *

Author's note: Like it or not? The poem in here doesn't belong to me but the poet, this poem rightfully belongs to her Amy Lowell. I took it from her. 

Please review… then I know if I want to continue this.


End file.
